pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu's Dream
|pre = Pingu and Pinga at Home |next = Pingu at the Doctor's}} Pingu's Dream is the twenty-sixth and last episode of the first season. Summary It is bedtime for Pingu and he falls asleep whilst his mum is reading him a story. As Pingu sleeps, the igloo jumps up and down before floating away. Then his bed sprouts a pair of legs and moves around. Although being rattled at first, he soon finds it lots of fun to be riding on his bed, unaware that a giant non-tusked walrus is stalking him. The walrus eventually shows himself to Pingu and puts the igloo on top of him and the bed. The walrus then takes the igloo up again and squishes and stretches Pingu as if he were a toy. As the bed tries to escape, the walrus takes the mattress from it and eats it like a bar of chocolate. While the walrus is distracted, Pingu and the bed run away. Then Pingu trips over a ledge and falls down a steep mountain slope. The minute he lands at the bottom, Pingu suddenly wakes up from what was actually his dream and finds out that the slopy mountain is really his bed, which is still standing static in his bedroom and everything is all back to normal. Pingu then tells his mother all about his frightening dream and she comforts him. Trivia * Before the episode was created, the walrus first appeared in a black background probably speaking in either Swiss German or German in an earlier short film by Otmar Guttman, which can be viewed here. * This is the only time Mother wears glasses. * There is another version of this episode which is most likely the earliest where the walrus roars when he sees Pingu, and also makes squealing noises. It may have been changed to the walrus laughing because the earliest version was too scary. * This is the first and only time the walrus appears in the Pingu series. Goofs * When Pingu's mother is reading to Pingu she has glasses on. But when she walks over to stroke him they have disappeared. *In the exterior shots of Pingu's house jumping, it has no door and only one room (Pingu's bedroom). Pingu is also seen sleeping - an inconsistency to the intermediate scene. * At one point in the current version when the bed runs away, you can hear the sound from the early version mixed in with the current audio. The same thing happens during the last scene when Pingu wakes up and tells his mother about the dream. ** Because of this, it makes it the only episode to have music from the original versions. Censorship Main Article: Pingu Censorship Gallery Pingu'sMother'sStorytime.jpg Screen shot 2014-08-09 at 8.43.23 PM.png File:GIANT_WALRUS.png Pingu Walrus.jpg Screen shot 2014-08-09 at 8.54.31 PM.png Walrus by poop87-d328v7e.jpg File:Pingu's Dream creature.jpg IMG_1212.PNG|The Walrus Eating The Mattress IMG_1177.PNG|The Walrus Coming To Pingu IMG 2586.PNG|The Walrus laughing after eating Pingu's mattress Screen shot 2014-08-09 at 8.55.41 PM.png film_inside_01_26.jpg|Rare Photo The waruls before pingu's dream.PNG| Video Category:Episodes Category:Censored Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes